


我的信仰

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo





	我的信仰

教徒坚信，是女神创造了这个大陆；四处游走的坎吉拉人则认为，有一棵巨大的树支撑着世界；崇拜星辰的精灵们或许认为是群星的力量构筑了世间……我自认不是一个迷信的人，但年幼时法的女神便占据了我的内心，年轻时周游世界更是坚定了我为法律奉献一生的决心。  
然，凡事皆有例外。  
初次遇见我妻子时——当然，那时我不曾以为她会成为我的伴侣，她就像初次离巢的雏鸟一样。我的侄子称她为“雏鹰”，我不以为然。在我看来，她就嗓音就像是初生的百灵鸟，虽已成年，整体给人的感觉更像我在留学时见到的山雀——一种娇小、全身毛茸茸、圆滚滚的鸟。或许，如果不是生在落魄贵族家，她会和其他贵族女孩一样成为合格的笼中鸟，在有限的舞台上供人观赏。  
初见后不久，我拜访了山雀的牢笼，给她安排了在我眼里我不方便出面又适合她的任务。现在想来，或许那时她就闯入我心。萨坎家并不缺优秀的探子，委托这样一位带有明显目的又毫无经验的女士，委实有失偏颇。  
之后事态的发展超乎我想象。利益冲突的人之间总会有些突发情况，我没有想到这种事情会这么快波及到她——还借着我的名义。而后以查案和赔罪的名义，我担当了她一段时间的使者。  
那真是值得铭记的几天。护送凡瑟尔为数不多的九分淑女之一出入舞会，附上从萨坎家私人花园里刚摘下的花束。现在想来，帕奥拉家族的罪也不是那么不可饶恕，但他们借用我的名义袭击了在自由飞翔的山雀，仍是有罪，重罪。  
尘埃落定后我主动邀请她跳舞，旋转中，一个念头闯入脑海：如果她需要一个鸟笼栖息，为何我不主动替她打造一个？  
这个念头盘踞在脑海，久久无法散去。在那之后是我最勤奋的一段日子——这么说并不意味着我平时不够勤勉，只是那段时间更加努力，直到我侄女自作主张举办了只有我们两人的舞会。  
“说起来……您上一次问过我，我内心理想的伴侣是什么样的。这个问题，很多年前我也曾想过。  
她可能是一个温柔的人，充分理解我的理想和抱负，也可能会很贤惠，能够帮助我处理好家里的事情……甚至于她甚至可能能够与我共事，能和我一起，让法律之光照亮整个凡瑟尔城……  
但我想，这一切的念头，在遇见、了解您之后都消失了。它们都变得不重要了，它们在我脑海中完全融合成了一个条件。那就是...您。”  
如我所想，她并没有当场答复。  
好在，她也没让我等太久——萨坎家有句祖训：若是追求命定之人，不论多久都是值得。  
理所应当的，我们度过了一段地下情侣的日子。我曾以为将青春期献给律法女神后，这颗心脏不会因为漏洞百出的感情不规律跳动，那段时间理智却被我抛在脑后，连我那风流成性的侄子都不如。我努力工作，期冀为她打造最完美的港湾；她为了家族、为了理想周旋在众人间；唯有在我们都不喜欢的舞会上，短暂到只有一首曲的时间，我们有机会互诉衷肠，不变的是每日准时送上的玫瑰。我的侄子对她的代称从“雏鹰”逐渐变成“猎隼”，在我眼里，她只是变成一只披着山雀外衣的伯劳——不论背地里多么凶狠，终会停落在我身旁。  
在埃伦斯坦重回序列之前，凡瑟尔就陷入一片混乱。那段时间真是不堪回首：旧秩序被打破，新制度未建立，城内外混乱一片，我们都奔走在各自的战场上，连见一面的时间都没有。那时萨坎家的花园也变成了临时庇护所，对此我没有怨言，只是遗憾无法将亲手挑选的花送到她手上。这种状态持续了半年有余，直到她主动来找我。  
“巴里斯先生。”我感受到她的局促，像我们过去在无人的角落时那样拥她入怀——却被她推开。  
“不，不可以！这样我会说不出话的！”  
她注视着我，身体微微颤抖：“就……那个……”绯红色浮现在她的脸颊，和我们先前无数次接吻后一样：“我……我觉得……我觉得凡瑟尔现在需要一场舞会！”  
出乎意料的话语打断了我的思路，大脑少有得失去了思考能力：“嗯。”  
“我希望能举办一场舞会，一来慰劳大家重建城市的付出，二来也能在寒冷中激励大家。就是……就是……缺少一个契机……”她的声音越来越小，脸几乎埋在我的胸膛：“还有就是我想……借此……答应巴里斯先生的求婚。”  
在我反应过来前，我已经吻住了她。没有任何一条法条禁止我们在此刻结合。  
久违的舞会如她希望的那样起到了鼓舞的效果。她的笑容被照相机保留，洗成照片挂在我们的房间。或许是那天她的笑容太过耀眼，自那天后“埃伦斯坦夫人”的名号在凡瑟尔广为传播，她也成为少数婚后没有冠夫姓的女士。  
“这是为了完成妈妈的愿望。”她这么解释。  
重建工作有条不紊得进行着，哪怕是两年后的现在，这个城市还是没有完全恢复元气，但比我们结婚时好了很多。她不再需要像从前那样频繁出席舞会，我却越发忙碌起来——凡瑟尔的法规几乎被完全推翻，在一片废墟上重建大厦并不是容易的事情，幸好新一批学徒逐渐成长起来，再过一段时间就可以独立承担工作了。  
今日我依旧在书房埋头工作，律法女神注视着桌上一大摊卷宗。以法的名义起誓，我这是为了加快凡瑟尔步入正规的步伐，绝不是为了别的什么。  
门外传来小小的骚动声，随着杂乱的离去的脚步声消失，门被缓缓缓缓推开，露出我妻子标志性的金发。  
“巴里斯先生……”  
心中的天平倾斜。请原谅，律法之神，在成为您的仆从后，我仍是凡瑟尔诞生了最多诗人与浪子的萨坎家的一员。此时此刻，没有什么比我两个月未见的妻子更重要。


End file.
